


burn.

by audz_ree



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ficlet, Hamilton References, Illumi angst, M/M, One Shot, burn but make it hisoillu, chrollo as maria reynolds, chrollo didnt kill kura’s clan here, hisoka as alexander hamilton, i wrote this in two hours lololol, illumi as elizabeth schuyler, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audz_ree/pseuds/audz_ree
Summary: burn from hamilton, but make it hisoillu and chrollopika.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	burn.

**Author's Note:**

> CHROLLO DOES NOT KILL KURAPIKA'S CLAN HERE. he's a innocent man i know right kinda sus but it's just for the sake of the ff teehee enjoy

He was holding the printed copy of the letter that Kurapika Lucilfer wrote between his fingertips.

  
  


_“Dear Sir Morow,_

  
  


_I hope this letter finds you in good health, and a good enough condition in order to give riches to people like me, recovering from the loss of their clan. You see, I’ll get straight to the point. That was my husband who you decided to—“_

  
  


Illumi had read enough. He had heard enough from him.

  
  


He remembered what Hisoka had first said to him. When he spotted him from across the room. He was attached to him, fed him compliments as if he were praising some idol. 

  
  


He said, _“A shame that a beauty like you isn’t receiving any attention, dear.”_

  
  


The male was disgusted by a flirt like him, he had forgotten how many times he pushed Hisoka away. He shut him out, but he never gave up on him.

  
  


He said, _“I’ll always be by your side; you can never get rid of me, my love.”_

  
  


The edges of the paper started to crumple, not knowing if it was rage or sorrow building up in the bottom of his chest. It could’ve been both.

  
  


Hisoka lied to him.

  
  


When Illumi finally accepted the male into his life, he hated the letters he sent him. He hated the way he wrote in such messy handwriting, the way he sent them every week. The way he redeemed himself.

  
  


Did he remember what he said to him? 

  
  


He said, _“I only have eyes for you, Mi. That’s why I’m still here.”_

  
  


His eyes weren’t on him. They were on that man he let inside of their home. The man he let inside of their bed. The man he told the whole world about.

  
  


The sound of the paper crumpling in the black haired male’s grasp, leaving his hands before picking up the stack of letters he saved. He saved each and every letter Hisoka sent him, no matter how much he hated it.

  
  


After all these years, he thought he was his. He believed that he was his.

  
  


Illumi wished for a warning, some sort of way to tell him that this would happen. The type of the person his husband was, since he clearly didn’t know who he was at all.

  
  


He was obsessed with his reputation, with his pleasure, with his connections, with his legacy. If he needed a break, then why the hell didn’t he take the break Illumi offered him?

  
  


He wanted an answer.

  
  


He _needed_ an answer.

  
  


When was Hisoka his? Was he ever in the first place? Why wasn’t he satisfied? Why weren’t they ever enough? Why did he let that man into their bed?

  
  


His dark green eyes scanned over the words he wrote him, the paragraphs he built to touch his heart. The buildings that he created just to reach him, no matter how many times he fell.

But he tore them down. He told the story he made with that other man. He published the letters that man wrote him, letting the world know what he did to clear his accusations. 

  
  


_The Lucilfer Pamphlet,_ the narrative of Hisoka Morow and Chrollo Lucilfer. 

  
  


Where was their narrative? The narrative of Hisoka Morow and Illumi Zoldyck Morow. 

  
  


After what he had done, Illumi no longer wanted to be a part of the narrative. He can continue it on his own.

  
  


Hisoka had ruined their lives, just so that he could prove to the world that he was innocent. He ruined their lives for his own gain.

  
  


He didn’t love him. He loved himself. 

  
  


The male took whatever he had in order to rise up, in order to get what he wanted, in order to be satisfied. To prove that a poor, lowly immigrant like him was able to rise to the top. 

  
  


He said, _“As long as I’m alive Illumi, I’ll never let you feel so helpless, my love.”_

  
  


This time, the black haired male could tell what overtook him. Rage.

  
  


Gathering the letters sprawled across the carpet, he sat in front of the fireplace. He was staring at the flame, and the flame was staring right back at him.

  
  


The world wouldn’t get to know what he said. The world wouldn’t get to know how he reacted when Hisoka broke his heart. Why?

  
  


The world had no right to his heart, no place in their bed. 

  
  


Everything that Hisoka said to him was all bullshit.

  
  


He’d make him pay the price for it.

  
  


One by one, Illumi threw the letters into the flame. The letters that could’ve redeemed Hisoka. The letters that told their story. The letters that had let him into his heart.

  
  


The black haired male watched them burn, watched the fibers of the paper turn into nothing but ashes, fueling the fire and increasing the flame. Gripping the material of his bottoms, all of the memories played inside his head.

  
  


The times of when they were in love. The time they had their first kiss. The time Hisoka got down on one knee and proposed to him. The time his father gave him his blessing. The time they were married. The time they adopted their child.

  
  


The time that Hisoka was his. The time that Illumi was Hisoka’s.

  
  


His heart ached, yearning for the feeling he felt when he was with him. But he didn’t need it. He didn’t want it if it wasn’t real.

  
  


So Illumi watched the world burn around him, hot tears running down his cheeks, and only one sentence falling from his lips.

  
  


“I hope that you _burn,_ Hisoka Morow.”


End file.
